The Horror Of Our Love
by Avada Cait-davra
Summary: And his need for him is animalistic, almost. He cannot control it. He wants- no he simply needs him. And there is nothing he can do. Onesided, Slade lusting after Robin.


I don't know what's to come of this, I'm not sure if I like it. But I don't own the teen titans and all that good stuff. Nor do I own the song "The Horror of Our Love" by Ludo, which this is losely based on.

TTTTT

"_I want you stuffed into my mouth. Pale, imperfect such unholy heaving." _- Ludo.

Have I crossed the line now? Is this it then? I've been pushing these boundaries since day one, only he has never known it. I have made sure of that, so he'd keep coming back. So he'd become as obsessed with me as I am him, though not in the same way, I am also sure of that. Adrenaline fills my veins and butterflies cascade through my stomach as he enters this warehouse. Alone. Just like I'd asked. Just like I've always asked.

There is no need to waste time with hellos as I throw myself at him, punching, kicking, leading him in this dance. He moves away from me and I chase after him. In more ways than one. He throws his fist into my chest, and I let him make contact, revelling in the pain he is causing me. I reach out and catch his fist the second time he strikes and bend it back until I hear it crack. He screams and I close my eyes breathing in through my nose.

I love his scream. I love causing him pain. I love seeing him like this, at my feet, writhing. So pathetic, so broken, so...inviting. He fights to stand and I fight to control myself. I want to tear him apart and eat him alive like some kind of primitive animal. I want to strip him of everything he has. Every shred of happiness, and dignity, till I am the only thing in his life. Until all he has is me. He'll have nothing else to hold on to, and he'll cling mercilessly to me.

Who am I kidding?

I kick him in the shins and he falls at my feet again. I hate the feeling he gives me, but I can't get enough of it. My breathing is turning ragged and I can feel sweat running across my skin, even though I have barely exerted myself. It's him. He has no idea what he does to me. How I want him. How I would love to hold him and never let go and break all his bones if only to hear him scream. _Just _to hear him scream.

"Whatever you want, you aren't going to get it." He mumbled, his voice rough with pain. He is cradling his arm. I fear I may have broken it. I hope I have. I kneel down next to him.

"You have no idea." I whisper. He grunts and his breath comes out in a huff from his nose. I am so close I can smell him. His wonderful, wonderful smell. I could grab him and force myself into him...no. _No._ What the hell am I thinking?

"Wh-what are you doing..?" Robin said, squirming next to me. I grab the collar of his costume and lift him off the ground as I stand. His feet are no longer touching the ground and he hangs limp in my grasp. With my free arm I punch his stomach in an array of places. He pales a shade every time I make contact. His head is lolling to the side. I punch his chin, making his lip bleed.

The blood lies in the creases of his lips, bringing them out better than any brand of make up could ever accomplish. I lick my own. He can't see under my mask. I want to throw it off and crush his mouth with mine. I want to taste him, I want to know what he feels like.

He feebly brings his hand up to wipe the blood. "You...you won't get it. You can't."

"You have no idea what I want, Robin."

He moaned, his feet still dangling just inches off the ground. "Doesn't matter."

He knows all too well. It doesn't matter what I want. I will not get it. I can steal anything in the world. Anything I want is there, just beyond my fingertips, all I have to do is reach and it is in my grasp. Even he could be. I could steal his innocence as easily as I could steal all the money in Jump National Bank. But no matter how I want to, no matter how terribly I want him, I can't steal it. I want him to give it to me, and I know that will never happen.

I drop my grip on him and he falls to the floor, again uttering a small shout and causing my very bones to tingle. I turn from him and begin to walk away into the shadows. He stands, cradling his arm and side, barely able to stand. The almost animalistic need over takes me again and I want to tackle him and tear off his clothes. I want to stuff him into my mouth and never let him free again. I want to feel his warmth, his silken skin, I want to melt into him, to make ourselves one.

I can taste blood, I am biting my lips so hard, trying to restrain myself. I don't want to cross the line. I want to keep up my tightrope walking act, keep him just out of my reach. This isn't healthy, but having him wouldn't be any healthier. I watch him limping out of my home, his suit hugging the contours of the muscles in his legs and thighs perfectly. Going back to that tower, back to those people who are around him every blessed second. Those people who love him less than I do, and yet he accepts them and loves them back. He would never love me, no matter how much love I could pour into him. I don't do it right. Something is wrong. Something is always wrong.

All I want is for him to be mine. And all I want, I shall never recieve.

TTTTT

please tell me what you think. I personally don't think it's my best, but I'd love to hear your feedback. please review!


End file.
